1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to sheet material contouring apparatus. The sheet material is of the self shape-sustaining type such as plastic, wood or metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many industries particularly the aerospace industry, there is a need for the mechanized production of a relatively few irregularly shaped sheet material parts. For example, only two and three hundred such parts may be needed in a year. Presently these parts are made by first cutting a templet and then either by hand or with limited machinery cutting the shape of the templet in the sheet material. After the part is cut, a considerable amount of manual deburring of the cut edge is required with still more surface finishing following. The cost of such individual parts is quite high and since a particular industry may need as many as two or three thousand different shaped parts manufactured in this way, the ultimate cost is considerable.
There is therefore a need in the sheet material handling and fabricating industry for an apparatus or method to mechanize the production of a large variety of relatively few parts of sheet material. While the numerically controlled punch press is a useful tool for satisfactorily fabricating holes or the like internally in the part it is not satisfactory for cutting the peripheral shape of such irregularly shaped parts, and thus cannot fully satisfy the need for full mechanization.